


(don't wanna) fall in love

by palettes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, I don't know, I guess???, M/M, i was listening to sad songs, it's so bad, lapslock, please, slight overuse of commas, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palettes/pseuds/palettes
Summary: "i missed you." he says first. there's something different in the way he looks at kihyun, and he can't help but feel that agonizing pull weighing his heart down. he smiles, nonetheless.





	(don't wanna) fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> i took a long break from writing so my skills are quite rusty, please don't be angry. i attempted at angst again (;﹏;)

wonho always call first. it's a bit of a routine. kihyun will go without talking to him for months on end, spend days without sleeping, hours without eating, and then his phone will ring at three am and he'll answer almost immediately, almost desperately, just to hear wonho laugh each time. it's mocking, sort of. kihyun hates the way his heart speeds up at the sound.

 

this time, he asks if he can come over instead of just showing up unannounced like he usually does.

 

"i missed you." he says first. there's something different in the way he looks at kihyun, and he can't help but feel that agonizing pull weighing his heart down. he smiles, nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

 

"she's a really nice girl." wonho says, hours after talking over bottles of merlot and lit cigarettes. "she's really understanding." kihyun just nods, a false pretense of relation. he thinks that he too can be understanding. he doesn't say it. 

"it's not right, you and me, you know," he grimaces and kihyun has to clench his fists and bite down on his lip to keep himself from crying. "it was good fun when we were young and all, but i'm turning twenty-four next year, my mom's started asking for grandkids, and my dad wants me to take over the business, and," kihyun stops listening, doesn't tell him that they could adopt, or maybe do something stupid like say they should go to america and get married. he hopes wonho will be back again.

 

-

 

kihyun prides himself on being able to hide his emotions well. he may be a little numb and battered, but he's not weak. wonho pushes him a little too hard, pulls his hair a little too roughly, bites his lips until kihyun can taste the bitter metal, but he just smiles, smiles, smiles, until his cheeks hurt. what are friends for if not to help each other?

 

-

 

he opens the creaky window with a little more force than necessary and breathes in the air, frigid winds making him wince, yet he doesn't move. he starts to close his eyes. he pretends that he doesn't hear the way the front door closes; how wonho leaves  without so much as a goodbye. they're all adults here, formalities were proven useless long ago. the words that he'll never say still sit perched on the windowsill with the two wine glasses that were left the previous night. he pushes both away. another time, he tells himself.

 

* * *

 

 

wonho stops calling.

 

the small apartment still smells of wine and marlboro's and he smiles to himself despite his desperate need to cry. 

 


End file.
